


What About Love?

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Their meeting was a job. She was a cop, gone undercover to protect a famous surgeon. He'd been unintentionally involved in a web of schemes and was still oblivious to it. She was meant to keep him safe, not fall in love with him. But when it was time for her to reveal herself and leave... She couldn't. But she had to go. So, he came with her. Loving was easy, it's everything else that was quite hard to do. When she had to leave on another undercover mission, he thought they were done. Instead, they realized they'd just begun.





	1. In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with the theme of the year for myself, I've decided to use [this amazing post](http://thesilverfoxandthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/149150006156/post-break-up-au) and use all of them to create drabbles filled with shenanigans for these two that will end in… well, you'll see. They will be out of order, but each prompt will be posted in the summary or note section on AO3. Welcome to week 3 of Eight/Rose August!
> 
> Prompt: i fell in love with you while i was undercover and i know you’re mad at me for lying but i have to go back to my old life (and i want you to be in it)

He didn't know what he had been expecting. He met  _ her _ while she was undercover, had been involved with her as  _ Marion Wolfe _ only to discover her name was quite simply  _ Rose Tyler _ (though there was nothing ever simple about her).

"I know you're upset," she'd said, "but it was for your own safety. Now my role's done, only… it was never  _ just _ a role. I love you."

With mascara-smudged eyes, what else could he do but believe her?

"Quite right too," he'd replied. And he came with her to London, leaving Birmingham and his job as a surgeon behind.


	2. Don't Wait Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cop!au i’ve been undercover for months/years and i know i told you not to wait for me but i’m still in love with you and it’s killing me

Though she didn't make much on her cop salary, they made due. Doctor Nathaniel Smith hadn't received his title to make money, but to _learn_. He didn't devalue honourable trades such as construction, mechanics, bus operation, plumbing, or even customer service. John Smith was an expert in nearly everything, having received three bachelor's, two master's, and completed med school.

A woman who worked hard and got through sheer grit was worth following.

But was she worth waiting for?

When she announced another undercover job with an unprecedented amount of time and gave him a choice, what was he to do?


	3. Concert Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i know we’ve been broken up for a while but i still have those concert tickets and you’re the only person i want to share this with

A tiny, cold flat was all that was waiting for him when he stepped off the streets of Birmingham. Running a hand through his wet, flat curls, Doctor John Smith threw his wet clothes on the floor, telling himself he was _glad_ he didn't have anyone to nag him to clean up after himself (he almost always cleaned up after _her_ anyway!).

A ding on his phone caused him to shake off any water it'd collected before he frowned at the notification:

_30 days away from Phantom of the Opera!_

Music he enjoyed and costumes she did.

He pressed delete.


	4. Playing Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re pretending we’re still together because my relatives will disprove of the break up so you’re being all sweet it’s reminding me of why i fell in love with you in the first place

He thought pretending to still be dating Rose would be easy.

"Just until I get back, then I _swear_ I'll tell them."

They told her family he was going to finish his transfer in Birmingham, and when she came back, he'd be all settled in.

Well, here he was, settled in because his transfer to _Royal Hope Hospital_ went through before he could withdraw his request and having tea with Jackie Tyler, feeling like a fraud.

The sat in silence until she took his hand and squeezed it empathetically, both worried for her.

The pain clenching his heart wasn't false.


	5. Emergency Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you’re my emergency contact and i’ve been in an accident so you drop everything to come to the hospital

Whenever the Doctor saw a flash of blonde, he paid it no mind, knowing Rose was nowhere near London.

But when he saw the flash of a bloodied blonde woman being rushed in, he paused. Something nagged at him and when he felt the buzz of his phone, his heart stuttered. Barely recognizing the number, he hardly heard the voice over the ringing in his ears.

_Rose Tyler, shot, rushed to emergency, needs surgery._

He ran through the halls, fighting with Dr. Martha Jones to see her patient's chart and knew this was one operation he'd have to sit out.


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we promised to stay friends but we’re doing the same stuff we did when we were a couple and i don’t wanna point it out because i don’t want it to stop

Near-death experiences had a way of making people _forget_.

Although Rose and the Doctor hadn't ended on a _horrible_ note, it hadn't been a pleasant break either. It was jagged and stung still, on both ends. Rose, feeling she wasn't worth the wait, him feeling like he wasn't enough to _stay_.

But somehow, they still managed to stay _friends_. While continuing to live in the same flat. Him looking after her as she recuperated, keeping the same routine, her family still thinking they were together. The only thing missing… She limped her way to the bedroom and closed the door.


	7. Roadtrip North, Relationship South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: roadtrip au where we need to save gas money so we take a long, awkward, tension-filled car ride

Rose had never understood the phrase ‘could cut the tension with a knife’ until now. Slumping the the passenger seat, she tried not to glimpse at the Doctor, ex-boyfriend, former lover, and current flatmate. Currently, they were taking a trip to Manchester, where she had to fill up some paperwork they couldn't fax to her for some reason or another. It just so happened, he had a medical convention to go to.

So, here they were, on the road up North and their relationship further South than ever.

Meeting her mission partner, Harold Saxon didn't help matters.

Now he knew.


	8. Rolling With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i was so sleep-deprived after the night shift that i climbed into bed with you (and you just rolled with it)

After coming clean about the entire investigation that caused them to meet, she watched him walk out. Rose loved her job and she couldn't give up the rush, running around and saving people. It was one of the things that made her fall in love with him to begin with. Doing what's right even when everyone else has given up. He's performed miracles. She's taken bullets and come out alive.

Hours later, when she hear the hotel door click open and shut and felt a warm body wrap around her, she took in the stale breath and silently said goodbye.


	9. All the Same Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we keep showing up at all the same places separately because we’ve always had similar interests

She didn't bother to let anyone know they'd broken up. As soon as the Doctor moved out, _everyone_ knew.

"What did you _do_?" her mother screeched.

"Good riddance. You were too good for him," Mickey commented, while continuing to believe he was no good for one Dr. Jones.

"Cheer up. He'll come around," Jack, her official partner in London, encouraged.

His boyfriend, Ianto, made tea.

The worst part wasn't even _hearing_ about him, it was _seeing_ him. At Tesco's, at her (their) preferred coffee shop at the same time. She'd almost forgotten how much her life consisted around him. Almost.


	10. Wi-Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i’ve seen you hanging around my apartment and i thought it was because you missed me, turns out you’ve been using my wifi you asshole

Rose cursed herself whenever she'd notice loose curls and the occasional green velvet blazer. As if it wasn't enough to see _him_ on a weekly basis when grocery shopping, now she was _hallucinating_ he was hanging around the flat.

But Rose was first and foremost a cop and when she continued seeing him around, she hatched a plan of attack.

She almost grinned as she took in his startled expression, one which quickly turned sheepish as he recounted that he'd found a flat in the same building and was _pilfering her wifi_ until his could get installed. Rose wasn't smiling.


	11. Spider Slay- Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you keep calling me over to get rid of spiders from your apartment and i’m pretending i don’t know you’re not afraid of them at all because i miss you too

Ashamed, the Doctor waited by the sink. It didn't occur to him until he heard a knock at his flat's door and shouted, "It's open," that he should have put on some clothes. Instead, he greeted Rose in nothing but a towel.

Already armed with a small jar, the woman he'd fallen for ages ago, enticed the horrid creature into it and sealed it, ready to return it outside at a later time. "Last time, I promise," he tried to say, but they'd both know he'd be lying.

So he didn't because there would be many more times to come.


	12. Keeping You Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i know you can’t cook for shit so i’ve been bringing you dinner every night, just, y’know, to keep you alive

The first time he did it was to apologize for hijacking her wi-fi. The second time it was because he still wasn't used to cooking for one. The third was to thank her for the first time she came over to capture a spider crawling by his desk.

The… however-many-times in a month he brought her food was because he knew he couldn't stand not seeing her. Any time he didn't see even a flash of her, he needed to know that she hadn't died on the job, that she was alive. Later, he'd admit it's because he missed her.


	13. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i literally can’t sleep alone anymore so i’ve shown up at your door in my pyjamas, can we have one more nap together, please?

Before moving out, he'd been sleeping on the couch. No matter how much Rose protested, the Doctor stood firm in his decision. Living together was already too much temptation. He'd slowly and silently been flat-hunting and, with some luck, had found one. He'd hesitantly accepted.

The Doctor had knocked on the bedroom door and was about to tell her, but she'd looked so perfectly sleep-rumpled that his heart hijacked his mouth and he'd blurted, "Can we- can I…?"

Without another word, she'd let him in and they cuddled which, unknown to Rose, would be the last time in this flat.


	14. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: listen i know i can’t just show up at your apartment at six in the morning but i need coffee and no one makes it like you do

He had the day off, for once, and was looking forward to getting some much needed sleep (and maybe looking forward to dreaming about a certain blonde…). Instead, he was roused by a frantic knock at his door.

Used to being alert for emergency situations, he opened the door in less than a minute and blinked at Rose who was in her uniform.

"Do you have any coffee? I ran out and ou- my favourite shop is closed for the week and I know you would have prepared for it."

As he brewed, the Doctor realized how fucked he was.


	15. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i kissed you goodbye by accident - old habits die hard okay?!?!

He poured the life liquid into her mug- the same one he'd bought her on one of his short trips on a whim, accidentally chipped when he put his carry-on down a bit too carelessly. They chattered as they normally did, having passed the awkward stage of just-broken-up a couple of months ago. They were best of friends and probably knew more about each other than they ever had while dating.

Still, when Rose stood up and turned to thank him, he automatically pressed his lips upon hers in a short, chaste kiss that rocked them both to the core.


	16. You Look Good in My Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so i stalked off only to realise i’m wearing your shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the delay. My birthday was last Friday, so I had a full weekend of friends and family, and then work officially started this week.

Rose had the day off, but coffee was a necessity. Knocking on the Doctor's door, she frowned when there was no answer. In her flat, she blindly grabbed a jacket before heading to her favourite shop.

On the way, she tried not to think about her ex working himself to death. It wasn't her problem.

When she bumped into him while in line for a latte, she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face with a solid punch. She wasn't worried! It wasn't until they parted ways in the elevator that she realized she was wearing _his_ velvet jacket.


	17. Sabotaging Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: are you?? sabotaging?? my dates?!?!?

"There's no way you _happened_ to be there while I was on a date with Peter."

"I can't believe you were out on a date with _him_. You always said he was a cocky bastard."

"A cocky bastard with great hair. Thought it was time after I saw you with _Grace_."

"I told you that wasn't a date! What was that about anyway? Your route is nowhere near there."

"No, but I happened to be the closest to the area when the robbery was happening."

"Thought that sort of thing was too tame for you."

They went their separate ways.


	18. Who Gets What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: instead of dividing up the CD’s, let’s play a drinking game to determine who gets what (it may or may not end in sex)

"Can I have my Glenn Miller CD back?"

"Sure, but only if you leave me 50 First Dates."

"It's a classic! You have it on Netflix!"

"You can use Spotify, Doctor, if you ever bothered to upgrade your old phone."

"Oi! Give that back!"

"What? This old thing?"

"Rose, I'm warning you, if you don't-"

"You'll what? There's nothing-. Th-that's cheating. Oh gods."

"No god here. Well, maybe a lord."

"You're full of it."

"Bet you'd like to be full of me."

"Did Jack teach you that one? Plus, I think you're the one that wants to."

They both did.


	19. Everything Makes Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i found the ring when i was moving my stuff out of your apartment and now everything makes sense

After last night, Rose realized it was time she made sure all of the Doctor's stuff was cleared out. She couldn't deal with having it here and it wouldn't help her move on. She also had to stop going to his place for coffee. Had to stop answering the phone to take away the spiders. Had to- had to-

Rose gasped and stared at the little velvet box. There was no way-

Except there was.

Knocking frantically at his door, she ignored his state of undress and stormed her way into the flat and blurted, "You were going to propose?!"


	20. Too Late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we broke up after i left and moved away and months later i find out you rushed to the airport to stop me but you were too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got one more prompt to fill and I am done with this… I’ll do my best to make it extra-special because…well. >.>

Rose couldn't move as his words processed.

_"I drove as fast as I could to make it, but I missed your flight by four and a half minutes."_

_"I was willing to do anything to get you off that plane."_

_"I couldn't let you leave without… I wanted you to know how much you meant to me."_

_"When I got the call that you'd been shot, my second biggest regret was not proposing."_

_"Rose Tyler-"_

"But you walked away."

"I did. My biggest regret of all. I can't have any more. I love you."

She clenched her fist and wondered.


	21. Wacky Walls, Wacky Relationship, Obnoxiously in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: soon to be divorced couple obnoxiously painting the walls wacky colours every time the other paints over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for liking/reblogging/kudo'ing/commenting! And a huge thanks to [perfectlyrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/works) for hosting Eight/Rose August! This was a lot of fun to do.

"This is _perfect_." The Doctor ran into the room and did a three-sixty.

Rose stared and blinked. "Are you crazy? It's hideous!"

They could hear the real estate agent groan from the other room.

The two had such different tastes. Where one was organised, the other was chaotic. Where one liked driving, the other didn't. Where one was a great chef, the other burned water. Where one was colour blind, the other _certainly_ was not.

"What's the story here?" he asked the agent.

"Divorcing couple. As the deadline to sign the papers got closer, they kept contradicting one another with what colours they wanted to paint the walls." He eyed the yellow, navy, green, and _fuschia_ walls with disdain. "Of course, it's easily fixed and they were amenable about lowering the price because of it." Pausing, he admitted, "It's not just the living area."

"Doctor, we promise we wouldn't find a fixer-upper, didn't we? We're both always busy and you _promised_ we would go halves. No way would we be able to hire help with my salary _and_ we swore to save money for holidays instead." Rose looked around, wincing at each room as she was met with turquoise, green, orange, _brown_ , _black_ , _red_ , _ivory, grey, bronze_. The owners didn't even try to match the colours. And who painted a bedroom wall _metallic_?!

"Who said anything about fixing it up? Although painting together would be a great way to spend our next few date nights," the Doctor cajoled. "Look at it. Besides the paint, isn't it perfect otherwise?"

Rose had been unconvinced when she first saw the small house squeezed between two, gorgeous, contemporary houses. The little, blue house looked so out-of-place in the neighbourhood. But the more she looked at the rooms and took in the master bedroom and what was most definitely a renovated suite, she was more and more convinced. Looking into the Doctor's pleading blue eyes, she sighed. "Fine. We'll put down an offer."

They went to visit the house one more time, this time getting a tour from the Williams-Ponds', the owners, and Rose fell even more in love with the house. And at the glee and wheel-churning of the Doctor, she couldn't wait to start moving in. They were, currently, the highest bidders.

Unfortunately, the soon-to-be-divorced owners did too and decided not to sell.

Kissing his sulking lips, Rose swore they'd find their perfect shack.

They did.

"Hiya, neighbour!" Amy Williams-Pond greeted as she joined the festivities next door. Rory Williams-Pond, her husband, carried a warm pot.

"Hi, Amy." Rose smiled warmly and took the pot of yummy mashed potatoes from Rory.

"Make yourself at home. Don't mind the mess. The yard is clean, though, I swear."

Although the Doctor hadn't appreciated the contemporary, outside look of the navy house a few doors down, he absolutely adored the dark paneling found within. It was, despite Rose's protests, a bit of a fixer-upper, but they spent many date nights together making the house their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Rory and Amy somehow snuck in here, the weirdos. But, let's be real, the divorcing couple couldn't have been Doctor/Rose. And neither could Rory and Amy, to be honest. LOL. These guys just love each other too much.)

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout-out to [Kelsey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/works/) for being such a gracious host and continuing Eight/Rose August!


End file.
